


Do You Know Sid?

by raindropsky



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsky/pseuds/raindropsky
Summary: “Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?What the hell is wrong with you?” groans Flower, pegging Tanger in the head hard with a wadded up napkin. “Why do you keep talking, just shut the fuck up—”“Sid’s assbest.” Geno looks a bit fanatical now. “So big, no,huge. He bend over to point out where breads were and it was just.” He trails off into dreamy silence, hands pausing in the middle of outlining a very large round shape.“Okay, that’s enough. Thank you for sharing with the class the wonders of baker Sid’s ass, this is not inappropriate at all.” sighs Kuni. “Seriously, where is everyone?”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 “Oh hey,” Tanger says as he walks into the boardroom, looking thoughtfully at the scone in his hand. “Did someone bring in treats and leave them in the kitchen? Because this scone is fucking delicious.”

“Shhh!!” hisses Flower. Kuni frantically mimes zipping his mouth shut and slitting his throat while waving at Tanger to sit down.

“What?” Tanger mumbles as he takes another bite, looking around to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“Tanger!” Geno booms, suddenly looming in front of him with a wide grin.

“Jesus fuck, where did you come from?” Tanger jumps back, grabbing onto a seat as he tries to calm his pounding heart.

“What you pick? Oh, blueberry lemon? Excellent choice! Very delicious, no?” Geno’s eyes have a slight manic glint.

“Yeah, it’s really fluffy and like, there’s so many blueberries, it’s great. I hate it when places get stingy.”

 

Flower mouths  _STOP TALKING_ as Kuni coughs and adds “Hey Geno, I noticed something in the new surveillance reports on the Ortega Family’s movement—”

“Is best, yes? Bakery is called Harbour Bakery and everything made from scratch by owner Sid, very talented. Do you know Sid?” Geno takes a brief pause to beam down benevolently at Tanger.

“You’ve done it now,” Kuni sighs.

 

Tanger squints at Geno’s face, down at his half eaten scone, and back up. Oh shit, that’s not mania he sees in Geno’s eyes, that’s—

 

“Sid is owner of new bakery in town! Make lots of things; cakes, breads, cookies. Best is Sid make Russian treats too! He made this today for me!” Geno excitedly shoves what smells and looks like a small lemon pound cake under Tanger’s nose. “ _Limon Kek!_ Sid is so nice, so good, so smart. Have very cute smile.”

Ah, there it was. That glint in Geno’s eye is a crush. Shit.

 

“He so small, can fit in my pocket,” Geno rambles on though no one had asked for any details about this ‘Sid’. “Such cute curly hair, pretty eyes, cute laugh.” Geno sighs happily.

“We get it G, you met your one true love after talking him for _twenty minutes_.” Flower interjects dryly.

“Where is everyone?” Kuni wonders as he looks up at the clock. “We’re starting the team meeting in five minutes.”

Tanger jerks and double-checks the clock. “Wait, what, G’s in early? What the fuck, you’re never early G. Is this guy’s ass magic or some shit?”

“ _Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?_ What the hell is wrong with you?” groans Flower, pegging Tanger in the head hard with a wadded up napkin. “Why do you keep talking, just shut the fuck up—”

“Sid’s ass _best_.” Geno looks a bit fanatical now. “So big, no, **_huge._** He bend over to point out where breads were and it was just.” He trails off into dreamy silence, hands pausing in the middle of outlining a very large round shape.

“Okay, that’s enough. Thank you for sharing with the class the wonders of baker Sid’s ass, this is not inappropriate at all.” sighs Kuni. “Seriously, where is everyone?”

 

Right on cue, the door bangs open and the rest of the team jostles in, laughing as they all take seats around the table. Schultzy raises his hand and calls out around a mouthful, “So who made the muffins? Can you bring in more, these are fucking delicious.”

Flower repeatedly slams his head against the table while Kuni throws his hands in the air in frustration. “Fine, you know what, G, go for it. Give us the full rundown on your newfound love. You get five minutes. Go.” Geno shoots to his feet with a lovesick grin and proceeds to evangelize on the wonders of Harbour Bakery and its lovely owner, Sid.


	2. Chapter 2

Sid hums as he checks on his dough. It’s been a long, hard year getting Harbour Bakery up and running. So much time and money has been spent on negotiating, cashing in on favours, researching, renovating, and hiring. Not to mention packing up his life and starting over in a brand new city where no one knew who he was.

“Are you being emo again old man,” Olli chirps without looking up from where he’s carefully icing an astronaut for little Maria Wheeler’s cake celebrating her sixth birthday. Sid huffs a soundless laugh. Well, a new city where _almost_ no one knew who he was.

But he has no regrets. Although they’ve only been open for a little over three months, the bakery’s reviews have so far all been glowing and they are slowly but steadily building a faithful fanbase and regular set of clientele. Sid’s just about to take out the last batch of cookies for the day when Conor pokes his head through the door.

“Hey Sid? Geno’s back and is asking for you up front.” He winks and gives his boss a thumbs up.

Olli laughs loudly but Sid just smiles and steps away from the ovens. “Okay, could you take out the cookies for me and set them out to cool? Thanks.” He pushes through the door and the smile drops off his face once he gets a good look at one of his new favourite customers leaning against the cash register.

 

“Oh my God, what happened to your face Geno.” Sid blurts out.

Geno looks up, surprised, and reaches up to touch his cheek and hisses. He’d forgotten about the neat row of stitches there, a remnant of an earlier capture and interrogation of a double agent who thought he could get away selling information on the Lemieux Family.

“Is nothing, little accident at work.” He reassures Sid.

Sid looks at him dubiously but lets it go with a lingering look. “Well, good thing you got here before closing, I’m nearly sold out of all the _bulochki_.” Geno perks up despite wincing internally at Sid’s heavy Anglo-accented pronunciation.

“Look so good Sid!” he cheers as Sid pulls out two sweet sticky poppy seed buns. A rush of soft affection warms him as Sid pushes over the plate, ducking his head with a small smile. Impulsively, Geno starts. “Sid. Was wondering if you free--” A loud slam and jangling chimes interrupt him.

 

“Is this it? Is this the famous _Harbour Bakery_ we’ve been hearing about all week? It must be, Geno’s over there.” carols a mischievously grinning dark haired man with a soul patch while holding the front door open. Another dark head, this one with long locks, pops up behind him with an equally cheeky wide grin and drags the other man forward to squeeze up beside Geno and beam at a bemused Sid. 

“Hi Geno. And you must be _Siiid?_ ” He drags out Sid’s name cheerfully before hip checking a disgruntled Geno to the side and sticking out his hand. “Hi, I’m Kris. And that’s Marc-André.” He points with his thumb over his shoulder.

“Hi! We’ve heard so much about you and your bakery from Geno that we just had to come see where all the delicious food he brings in comes from.” Marc-André smiles and pumps Sid’s hand enthusiastically while Kris tussles with Geno off to the side.

“What are you doing here?” Geno hisses at his soon-to-be-dead friends while mashing his palm into Kris’ irritating grinning face. “Go away, no one likes you, you smell bad. Out!”

“Aw, Geno, are you going to turn away your friends? And here I thought you were serious about introducing new customers to me.” Sid lets out a small goose honk giggle.

Two pairs of brown eyes zoom in on him. “You sound different,” says Kris. 

“You sound right.” Marc-André follows.

“And you two sound Québécois, is this now a grand Canadian expat reunion?” muses Sid.

Marc-André’s mouth drop opens. “You said Québécois!” He says joyfully before grabbing Sid’s face and giving him two quick pecks, one on each cheek.

 

“FLOWER!” Geno shouts, outraged. 

“This is how we say hello, Geno, stop being an uncultured swine. _Parlez-vous Français, mon ami?_ Do you speak French my friend?” Marc-André coos while petting Sid’s hair fondly. Kris holds Geno back with one arm around his waist while furiously texting with the other, muttering _oh shit, oh shit, this is awesome, lemme tell the rest_. Sid’s eyes crinkle as he holds back his laughter.

“I’m sorry but I’m one of those terrible Canadians who aren't really bilingual.” He apologizes ruefully. “I do okay with my listening comprehension though.”

“Ah, well, we can’t all be perfect.” Marc-André sighs. He gives Sid a one-armed hug and grins at him. “Call me Flower, all my friends call me Flower. You’re Canadian and a baking god so we’re going to be wonderful friends. You’re making our entire company fat and with no regrets.”

“I’m Tanger!” Kris’ reply is slightly raspy due to Geno finally wrestling him successfully into a headlock and dragging him towards the till.

“Geno, no, you’re going to scare away my other customers.” Sid scolds gently. The trio jolts guiltily and look around to see a few tables eyeing them warily. Geno immediately lets go of Tanger and starts to apologize when a muffled “Sid? Sid!” is heard through the kitchen door.

 

Sid frowns and disappears back into the kitchen. Geno, Tanger, and Flower exchange glances, shrug, scuttle around the pastry displays and poke their heads through the swinging door.

“Olli? Conor? What’s going on?” Sid strides over to the propped open back door where he can see his two employees huddled outside on the ground.

They look up and Sid sucks in a breath as he sees what they’re crouching around. It’s a small cardboard box filled with tiny mewling kittens, so young their eyes still haven’t opened. “Where did they come from?” he asks, crouching down to inspect them.

“I heard them crying when I was throwing out the garbage.” Conor volunteers. “I don’t know how long they’ve been out here though.”

“At least it’s not raining.” Olli mutters as he lightly strokes the head of a ginger kitten. “Then this would really be some terrible rom-com cliché.”

“Because that’s really our main concern here.” Sid responds dryly. They all turn around at a strangled “ _Ohmygod, kittens_ ” and see Geno rushing over towards them while Tanger and Flower sigh.

 

“Who are you?” Olli asks as Geno carefully lifts up one kitten, whispering gentle nonsense as he carefully inspects its tiny limbs.

“That’s Geno.” Sid supplies. Olli's eyes widen a bit and he inspects the sleepy eyed man in front of him with sharp interest. “Those two are Flower and Tanger. Guys, this is Olli, my assistant, and Conor. He works up front.”

“Someone abandoned kittens on your doorstep eh?” Flower sighs. “Don’t worry, Geno really does know what he’s doing. He rescues a lot of strays.”

 

“Sounds like Sid.” Olli shakes his head. “Conor here got his bike stolen a week after he started working here so Sid drove home the big baby every day until he got a new one.” Olli smirks. “He liked the heated seats so much he kept ‘forgetting’ to get a new bike. Mooch.” Conor squawks indignantly.

“What the hell, I’m not a mooch! You’re the biggest mooch, you still live at Sid’s! Sid says you keep saying you’re going to move out but it’s been more than a year since you guys moved down to Pittsburgh.” They start shoving each other, laughing.

“Children, please.” Sid sighs.

 

“Need round the clock care,” Geno interrupts firmly, laughter colouring his words. He glances over and his insides feel fluttery and sweet when he sees Sid shushing the tiny kittens and tucking his apron around them as a makeshift blanket. Under the cover of noise, he reaches over and gently hooks a finger in Sid’s rolled up sleeve. “Hey Sid,” he starts. “Do you think--”

 

**_Bzzt. Bzzt._ **

 

He looks down at his pocket with a frown.

“Hey G, it’s work.” Tanger’s voice is serious as he looks at his own phone.

Geno stands up and pulls out his phone.

_Found the two extra rats Madri confessed about. Come back now. M wants all leaks eliminated tonight._

 

“Geno?”

 

He looks up and sees Sid standing, cradling the box of kittens to his chest and a slight curl to his lips. He’s so sweet and gentle. Soft. A regular civilian. Geno’s gut twists as he thinks about his job, a job he’s very good at and likes, and what it will seem like to someone like Sid. What he will always have to hide from Sid and how he can never let things progress beyond something very casual. His heart sinks.

“Geno? You were saying something?” Sid’s brow furrows.

“Nothing, sorry. Um, have work thing, need to go fix.” He waves vaguely only to remember he’s still holding a sleeping kitten. “Oh. Here, give me kittens.” 

“Don’t you have work? I can bring them to a shelter.” Sid questions.

“No, most shelters can’t take care of kittens properly.” Shit, he has to complete those hits tonight though.

 

Flower steps in. “Let me take the kittens. Vero’s friend rehabs abandoned kittens and strays so she can take care of them. Vero is my wife,” he adds for Sid’s benefit. “You should come over sometime, have dinner with my family. We’ll have a _‘A Canadian Has Been Found!’_ party.” He grins. 

“You can meet my family as well as Duper and Kuni and their families. We’re all Canadian. We’ll hook you up with the best people in town,” Tanger adds, clapping Flower on the shoulder. _“We need to head out now,”_ he murmurs into Flower’s ear. He straightens and punches Sid in the shoulder gently. “Good to finally put a face to all the swooning we hear all the time.”

“Tanger,” Geno growls.

Flower juggles the box of kittens as he fishes out his wallet. He hands over a card with _Marc-André Fleury, IT, Lemieux Intl._ printed on it. “My personal number is on the back.” Flower explains. “Call me and let me know when you’re free. I’m serious about the Canadian dinner!” He waves and walks away briskly with Tanger, following Olli around the building.

 

“Swooning, eh?” Sid looks up at Geno with a teasing smile.

“Sid.” Conor slips a small waxed paper bag into his boss’ hand and disappears back into the bakery with a smile.

Sid looks down and chuckles quietly. “Here. Something sweet for the road.”

 

Geno peers into the bag and feels his resolve weaken at the sight of two fluffy _bulochki_. “Give me your number.” He can’t help blurting out. Sid’s face goes pink. “New to town, yes? Come meet my friends. We always have barbecue on the weekends.” Just because Geno can’t date Sid, doesn’t mean he can’t be a good friend and still enjoy the view. What? Geno is but a man. 

“Oh. Um, I still don’t know my new number and my phone’s inside.” Sid laughs awkwardly.

“Geno!” Tanger beckons urgently from the corner.

“Okay, wait. Here.” Geno paws through his pockets and gives Sid a matching business card. “My private cell on the back.” He calls over his shoulder as he hurries towards Tanger. “Call me!”

 

\----

 

Later that night, Sid taps the card on the table as the Skype ringtone trills. _Evgeni Malkin, Security Advisor, Lemieux Intl._

 

“Hey, Squid.” Jack grins at Sid. “It’s Saturday, so tell me about your week, you boring old fart.” He cranes his neck. “Is Olli there? Hey Olli!” He yells. 

Sid jerks back. “Shut up, he went out.” He laughs. “God you’re loud. And to think I missed you.” He smiles fondly.

Jack squints through the camera. “What’s going on, why are you smiling like that. Sid.” He warns jokingly.

Sid ducks his head. “So there’s a cute guy who comes basically everyday to the bakery,” he starts. “His name’s Evgeni Malkin but everyone calls him Geno…”


End file.
